


Suicidols - Lily Amaya

by magicheresy



Series: suicidols [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Suicide Attempt, Violence, lily amaya, suicidols, this is a bizarre story, yami amaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicheresy/pseuds/magicheresy
Summary: A night sky. Tonnes of rooftops. Blinding lights of a lighted city at night.A hospital, a roof and a girl. She took a step forward, hopped over the fence. She was on the edge. She didn't look down. How did she end up like this..?





	

A knock on the door. "It happened again?" a red-haired boy opened the door and peeked in. A black-haired girl was sitting on the floor in her room. She nodded. She was holding a package of bandages. Blood was all over her school uniform.  
"Tell me next time and I'll beat the shit out of them." The girl looked up. "Please don't, brother..." She looked at him with her navy blue eyes. "You'll get in trouble." He shrugged. "I can handle some shorties, no problem!" he grinned and made a few fighting motions with his hands. The girl giggled a bit.  
"So... You need help with the bandages?" he asked after a short moment of awkward silence. "Nah, I'm fine," he got a reply. "Oh, okay then, if you say so..." he mumbled and closed the door, leaving the girl alone.

Lily Amaya. 16 years old. First year of high school. She wasn't enthusiastic to start her school year. With a history of bullying and beating, no one would be. She didn't stay home though, that would feed into the bullies needs... right?

Lily had a brother. An older brother, 18 years old. His name was Yami. He lived up to his name quite well. "Darkness", he was a black-hearted person. He liked fighting, which was very concerning to Lily. He kept insisting on fighting for Lily too. He knew she was bullied, but not how bad it was. Sometimes he saw the blood, the bruises and the bandages, but Lily always succeeded on telling she got them by tripping or hitting her head. It had become a coping mechanism. She became known as the clumsy girl. "Silly me," she'd say and laugh it off when Yami questioned her.  
Yami's violent tendencies did concern Lily, though. He wasn't a healthy person. He had a heart disease, a serious one. It was considered ironic at first, a coincidence. A mistake, even. Yami's name didn't only mean darkness, it was written with the kanjis for "disease" and "body". It was almost like a curse. They didn't want to believe it, so the disease developed early and a lot before it actually got noticed. He's on medication now.  
Lily hated it when Yami fought. She was scared he'd hurt himself or that he could /die/. And the last thing she wanted was for him to die from a fight with her bullies. It would be almost her fault... right?

3 months into high school. It hadn't been too bad for Lily. The bullying wasn't too bad. She could take it. It was no problem. So she thought.  
It was a Friday. Lily was a bit happy to leave school since weekend was ahead and she didn't have to go to school for a few days. No bullies for a few days. Nothing like that for a few days.  
Changing her shoes she was caught by a few upperclassmen. Second years, 6 of them. "This is bad," she thought to herself and tried to stay quiet and ignore them. That didn't work well, though. They noticed her, of course they did. There were 4 boys and 2 girls. The girls had blonde-dyed hair and wore their skirts up so they looked shorter and "sexier". They wore obvious make up and were clinging onto the boys' backs and hands. Lily hated that kind of people. The guys were some huge jocks from sports clubs. They were clearly looking for trouble. Well, not for themselves but for Lily at least.  
"What's some 1st-year punk doing 'round here, huh? Get outta my way!" the biggest guy from the group yelled. Lily didn't answer. She had to get out of there. The girls giggled. "Ya hear me you piece of shit?!" the guy shouted even louder. Lily kept silent. "Listen to him you fucker. Are you like deaf or somethin'!?" another guy from the gang laughed. "We should beat her up for not obeying!" one of the girls giggled and winked at the huge leader.  
So they did. They punched her so hard she fell to the floor. Lily was already holding back her tears, from that one punch. Before she could even try to get up she felt a kick on her back. One of the girls burst out laughing. Two guys were kicking her in the back. She couldn't get up or defend herself. She started crying.  
"What the fuck you crying about? Ya gonna call out for mommy next, huh?" another boy joined the kicking. "Cry then, you stupid whore! Cry! Call for your mom! Bitch!"  
She heard a thud. One of the guys fell to the floor. The others turned around to watch what had just happened. Before they could even really see, their jaws received a welcoming hit. Yami was there.  
The girls fled the scene. They didn't want to get punched like the guys had gotten. Lily stayed on the ground, watching the scene before her eyes unfold. Yami was beating two- no, all four of the upperclassmen. Blood was all over his knuckles, he totally relocated their noses, maybe even their jaws. And he was laughing the whole time.  
After finishing them all off he reached his hand out to help Lily back to her feet. Before she got up he collapsed.

A hospital bed, flowers, Yami just laying there. The setting was completely off. This didn't need to happen, not at all. Lily had kept so much from him. So much just to protect him from, well, this. And for it to happen because of her. Because of her? Because of her. If she was just a bit faster with her shoes. Those god damn shoes. None of this would have happened. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. If she didn't exist, this wouldn't have happened. If only she had killed herself a long time ago.

\--

The hospital rooftop. All alone. She had nothing left. Her school uniform skirt was waving in the wind. Perhaps a good-bye? What a cliche. She didn't need to think of that. Now that she had let down the only person to ever matter to her, she was ready. She couldn't face him anymore, after what had happened. If he even survived, that is.

"We'll meet once more..." And she jumped.

\--

A hand holding hers. It was a warm grip. Lily was pulled back. She turned around and saw a man in a suit, maybe in his 30's.

"We want you to become an idol."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of multiple types of media.
> 
> SUICIDOLS, the story of multiple girls scouted by a sketchy idol agency to be idols together. There's a characteristic they all share: they were scouted while attempting suicide.
> 
> The backstories of each character will be a written work. The whole story is supposed to become a web comic, but we'll see about that? The most important events, characters and their pasts and fates will be depicted in VOCALOID original songs.


End file.
